Rumbelle - ŠTVRTÁ - 1-5kapitola
by domiceli
Summary: ...na strednej škole začal školský rok...trochu netradične - výletom. Zodpovedný pedagogický dozor: p.p.Gold!


**ŠTVRTÁ...**

_1. kapitola_

Odmena...

1.

Šéfova kancelária nemá šancu v nás navodiť akékoľvek pocity na pozitívnej báze, nech by bola zrovna zariadená, ako naša detská izba či babkina špajza za kuchyňou.

Táto kancelária tvorila akýsi očistec medzi kovovým koncom otcovej pracky remeňa a susedinými cucavými cukríkmi po záruke. A tón hlasu zodpovedal paralele.

- Som spokojná, že ste svoju úlohu zobrali takto, nadmieru, profesionálne... – držala sa slečna Regina pod bradou a jej veta v preklade znamenala :

„_Zatiaľ si zatnem do jazyka, ale ak sa mi donesú ešte nejaké sťažnosti na tvoj neadekvátny prístup k prominentným žiakom, vyšmarím ťa zatvorenými dverami!"_

Pochopil, že chodbové story sa rýchlejšie dostávajú k vedeniu, ako do statusov na Fb, o to viac ho prekvapilo jej rozhodnutie.

- Pozrite sa, pán Gold ( Preklad _:...mňa nebudeš nasierať, drahý...),_ som vďačná, že ste sa rýchlo aklimatizovali ako triedny našich oktávanov ( _...keby mám inú možnosť, ani pes po tebe neštekne..._) a snažíte sa pristupovať k nim motivačne, prezieravo, ba priam otcovsky ( _...ešte raz siahneš na niektorého z nich, zariadim, aby si ťa podala školská inšpekcia s radou rodičov na čele...)._

- O čo ide, pani riaditeľka ? – ukončil svoju bokovkovú prekladateľskú kariéru predčasne Gold a napriamil sa na kresle, čo ho aj napriek svojej zamatovosti už tlačilo pod zadkom.

Päsť spod brady ducla o stôl a zanechala na ňom zadýchanú šmuhu. Zhlboka sa nadýchla, radšej vstala, aby mala pocit, že je nad ním a nad vecou.

Zniesol to.

- Bývalý triedny, pán Hook, sa po incidente z konca augusta, ktorého bol obeťou a ktorý ešte stále nie je políciou uzavretý, zotavuje v miestnej nemocnici a podľa dobre informovaných zdrojov ho čaká ešte niekoľko náročných operácií, hlavne pravej ruky...- dívala sa z okna sledujúc pozorne dianie na školskom dvore a monotónnosťou zahovárala, dbala však jednoznačne na to, aby mu neunikol ani detail z jej prehovoru.

Aký to balzam na uši. Ten bastard je na tom ešte horšie, ako sa čo i len odvážil dúfať. Len si dať bacha, aby sa náhodou nepousmial.

Nevydalo.

- Vám je smiešne, že jeho rekonvalescencia sa radikálne predĺži ? ...že nebude môcť zastávať svoju úlohu vedúceho výberovej exkurzie pre elitných študentov školy, ktorú vždy v tomto čase organizoval, aby si vybraní žiaci mohli rozšíriť svoj obzor v procese edukácie? – zaúpela odvrátiac sa od okna.

- Viete, pani riaditeľka, ja som si tak obľúbil svojich zverencov, že predstava, že by som ich mal teraz opustiť, mi trhá srdce. _( ...dynamitom !...)_ Rád sa zhostím tejto význačnej úlohy, ak je toto dôvod, prečo som tu. – pozrel na ňu zboku a zdvihol sarkasticky kútik úst.

Vrátila sa k stolu, prehodila zopár papierov a doslova šmarila pred neho dvojhárok s akýmisi pokynmi.

- Máte tam všetko... Zoznamy, trasu, kontakty, vstupenky...bla-bla-bla...Prípadné otázky adresujte Johanne, organizuje to s vami ako druhý pedagogický dozor. Žiaci boli oboznámení na konci roka rozhlasom, informované súhlasy od rodičov zozbierala Johanna, zajtra odchádzate. – kývla rukou, že audiencia je skončená a viac k nemu ani len nevzhliadla.

Chvalabohu.

Zhrnul inštrukcie do pravej hrste a bez pozdravu zmizol.

- Hulvát ! – neovládla sa inak vždy distingvovaná riaditeľka, keď ju nadhodil zvuk pribuchnutých dverí.

2.

Asi bude najrozumnejšie vyhľadať Johannu.

„Je to tá pevná etikárka alebo subtílna prestarnutá informatička ? Nie, nie, tá sa volá Cora. Bože, v tejto škole niet jedinej prijateľnej učiteľky, čo by stála za...úsmev...povedzme..."

Pozorne preložil papiere na polovicu, potom na ešte menšiu a ešte menšiu, kým to šlo a dalo a to skryť v dlani.

„Nebudem to riešiť. Nie dnes." zaumienil si. „V Králičej nore hrá živá kapela. Živá kapela sú živí fanúšikovia. Živí fanúšikovia znamenajú obchod. Obchod, díleri, známe i nové firmy...je to šanca...Možno to dnes konečne vyjde..."

Vrátil sa do kabinetu po bundu, vložil guču papierov do bočného vrecka s naivným optimizmom, že večer, respektíve v noci, bude mať väčšiu chuť si ich preštudovať a pripleskol dvere, neunúvajúc sa ich zamykať.

**ŠTVRTÁ...**

_2. kapitola_

Živí...

1.

Už desiatky metrov od krikľavo osvetlenej diery na periférii, sa mestečkom ozýval monotónny buchot bicích. Pripomínalo to skôr gumovú hadicu oplieskavanú o preglejkové dvere. K starobylosti objektu sa to hodilo ako päsť na oko. Neónová, fosforeskujúca.

Diera, respektíve Králičia nora občas vypľula štvornohé tackajúce a rehotajúce sa telá, občas nejaké to vcucla.

Pred vchodom medzi pľuvancami, vyliatym pivom a zle zašliapnutými vajglami stojí pár nešťastne zaparkovaných motoriek, od ktorých sa ich majitelia radšej ani nepohnú, niekde v pozadí, takmer neskryté pod tieňom auto, čo pravidelne mení majiteľov, o niečo veselšie vchádzajúcich ako odchádzajúcich z návštevy na zadných sedadlách. Inak nuda.

Hodil do úst žuvačku, zhlboka sa nadýchol a s rukami vysoko v bunde si počkal na najbližšie otvorenie dverí, čo ho odnieslo do útrob smradľavého suterénu. Slizké, obchytané steny a všadeprítomné blikotajúce svetlá vyvolávali skôr migrénu ako radosť a zábavu, ale asi to bude len odlišným vnímaním. Vekom spôsobeným odlišným vnímaním...

Zopár hláv sa k nemu neveriacky otočilo.

„_Jasné, hneď ráno budem vašej ctenej riaditeľke bonzovať a podávať hlásenie, koľkí ste tu napriek zákazu vyplývajúcemu zo školského poriadku po deviatej večer ešte boli! Presné zoznamy, promile aj spárenie..."_ Takmer potľapkal vyjaveného septimana po pleci, aby ho upokojil. Ale na druhej strane, aspoň si zabezpečí, že ho odteraz títo „previnilci" budú úctivejšie zdraviť po chodbách. Nie, že by o to stál, ale strach je silný pán...môže sa zísť...

Kývol na sporo odetú čašníčku, potom si znechutene uvedomil, že je to chlap. Stále lepšie...

- Ale, ale, som netušil, že aj premiantky ročníka s funkciou výchovnej poradkyne v žiackej rade chodia na diskotéky ...do pajzlov. – obrátil sa ironicky na blondínu v okuliaroch so sklonenou hlavou bezradne šmátrajúcu v minikabelke.

- Chemikári môžu a jednotkári nie ?! – odvrkla mu.

- Chemikári majú už dosť rokov, ostatne ty tiež... Ja len, že nevidím nikoho z bifľošov a podobných kreatúr, čo by ti zabezpečovali aspoň aké-také krytie, drahá – pokračoval v provokovaní.

- ...lebo profákmi sa to tu len tak hemží ! – nedala sa.

Buchla kabelku o bar a zahrešila.

- Toto bolo veľmi mladistvé gesto, aj slovný prejav...To by mohlo byť na zapadnutie...- zasmial sa nahlas.

- Vy ma sledujete ?! – konečne pochopila jeho narážky.

- Nie, zrejme vy máte niekoho na muške. – prešiel na vykanie.

- Ako...ste na to prišli ? – pozrela mu rovno do očí.

Usmial sa a odpil z nápoja, ako víťaz pohára.

- Dobre. Budem diskrétny. Viem byť diskrétny. Navyše vám to dlžím za tú záchranu na chodbe dnes poobede. Vďaka vám som sa vyhol trapasu s tou natupírovanou šťandou. – podvihol pohár s gestom „na zdravie" a žmurkol.

Posunula si okuliare. Tak predsa si to všimol...

- Začínam aj ja pochybovať, že vôbec ste profesor ! – jej tvár zostala bez mimiky.

- Policajtka ? Detektív ? Súkromné očko ?...Dobre, dobre, sľúbil som, že budem diskrétny. – namieril na ňu prst a hneď ho zas stiahol.

- Budem vám povďačná. Tak zajtra na exkurzii, pán profesor ! – zámerne zatiahla posledné slová, schmatla kabelku a zmizla v dave.

2.

Toalety boli ešte v horšom stave, ako sa odvážil si predstaviť.

V kúte kôpka pozvracanej pubertiačky, od nej sa vinuli posledné biele pruhy toaleťáku s odtlačkami šliap namočených v moči. Odkaz rúžom na puknutom zrkadle, upchaté umývadlo, kde do neidentifikovateľnej hladiny občas vyhĺbila jamku nešťastná čistá kvapka a umrela_... „Nech žerieš, čo žerieš, vracať budeš vlašský šalát !"..._ešte raz sa vrátil pred dvere, či si dobre všimol ikonku na nich. Boli to mužské...

Radšej sa nevracal.

Jeho pohľad zachytil čosi zaujímavejšie.

- Budeš taká láskavá a prestaneš sa tu chvíľu mykať ?... Stoj rovno a tvár sa, že sa so mnou zhováraš, prípadne si ma obzeráš...- zašepkal do vlasov pomenšej ženy, za ktorou sa snažil skryť prichytiac si ju pevne za rameno, aby necukla.

- Ako si prajete, pán profesor...- zašepkala zmätená a napriamila sa.

Iba úskokom pozrel, čo za obeť si vybral.

Malá, hnedovlasá, jemné črty, pootvorené ústa a voňavá...vysoké opätky a krátka sukňa...ostré kolená, mäkké rameno...

Nemal čas viac sa venovať detailom. Zo sály sa chodbou pretláčala trojica ľudí. Boli tu zjavne noví. Mulatka, plešatý a...

Do zorného uhla sa mu však strčila Emma a kráčala rovno k nemu.

- Máme po romantike, dievča...- zašepkal ironicky a necitlivo odsunul žieňa bokom v snahe predsa len uvidieť tretieho z nových návštevníkov a vyhnúť sa očividne naštartovanej Emme.

Márne. Emma bola rýchlejšia.

- Tak ošahávať štvrtáčky sa vám zachcelo, pán profesor.?! Fuj a zrovna na veckách ? Bella, som zvedavá, ako na to zareaguje tvoj alfa samec Gastonko...- zažmúrila prísne oči na krásku, stále stojacu pri nich.

- Pomáhala som pánovi profesorovi...- začala koktavo naivne, ale nedokončila, hneď zaregistrujúc, že tak, či tak bude z toho len trapas.

- Ale, čo sa nám nemôže vycikať, chudáčik ?! Tak ťa poprosil, aby si mu trošku pomohla?! Hore-dolu, hore-dolu...zlatá ručná práca?!...– zatiahla Emma cez zuby.

Goldovi spadla sánka.

Schytil blondínu nešetrne za lakeť a odtiahol bokom.

- Tak, pŕŕŕ ! Zlatíčko... Aj moja diskrétnosť má svoje hranice! Do mňa sa nikto nebude navážať a strápňovať ma pred študentkami. – nahol sa tesne k jej tvári.

- To bolííí...- zasyčala Emma.

- Áno, to bolí !... Moju citlivú dušičku to bolííí ! Takže toto bol tvoj prvý aj posledný hrdinský čin. Dávaj si pozor na ústa a hlavne na mňa !... Drahá !...Kvôli tebe mi pravdepodobne ušiel niekto, na koho číham dlhé roky...- v hneve prezradil viac, ako chcel.

- Tak to sme dvaja ! – uzavrela.

**ŠTVRTÁ...**

_3. kapitola_

Výstup...

1.

Pred budovou sa tmolia zväčša nevyspaté tlupy obložené batohmi. Farebnejšie exempláre s aktovkami a školskými taškami sa uškŕňajú a vôbec im nezávidia. Výlet s nudnou ťažkopádnou Johannou a náladovým Goldom je v ich ponímaní jednoznačne horší, ako námatková vstupná previerka od „obľúbenej" riaditeľky.

- Všetko vybavené...- dobehla s kopou papierov v rukách Johanna a pokračovala, akoby len sama pre seba. - ...od Krasoňa sme z telocvikárskeho skladu vyfasovali stany a spacáky, dievčence sú nabalené zas náčiním a polotovarmi z kuchyne. Zdravotnícku a protiteroristickú prípravu sme tento rok do plánu nezahrnuli, mienime popri prosociálnych kompetenciách rozvíjať najmä tie kultúrne a poznávacie... – šemotila monotónne zadýchaná etikárka a trela si mokré bacuľaté ruky jednu o druhú, len čo sa jej podarilo napchať papiere do fascikla s strčiť si to pod pazuchu.

Bŕŕ...Radšej si ten povrch fólie nepredstavoval. Ešte stále nebol po včerajšku celkom schopný vnímať niekoľkoslabičné slová, a jeho inštrukcie si nevybalené smrdeli včerajšou nocou vo vnútornom vrecku bundy na vešiaku v predsieni, tak sa spýtal rovno.

- A to bude akože čo ?!... PROSOCIÁLNE ...že nám tí smradi so slúchatkami v ušiach odignorujú výklad na hrade, KULTÚRNE budú pľuť z hradieb žuvačky na ďalšiu turistickú výpravu a POZNÁVACIE?...asi spoznajú moju päsť, ak sa niektorí z návštevníkov prídu na nich sťažovať ako nedávno v divadle!... Nevynechal som náhodou nejakú tú kompetenciu ?!...- odvrátil oči od zúfalej Johanny a nevraživo ich zabodol do hlúčika vytiahnutých, osluchátkovaných, buchnátujúcich sa chalanov v značkových teniskách. Aj tričkách... Zvrškoch. Aj spodkoch. _„Zver...len očkovať ich!"_

- ...možno pridáme občianske kompetencie...- skúsila naivne.

- To akože, ak stretneme bezďáka alebo žobráka, nekopnú do neho, pomôžu dievčatám niesť ich batohy a budú sa tváriť ako lokálpatrioti znalí regiónu ?... akože _„...nebudem močiť na túto skalu, lebo je štátom chránená"_ ?! – neodpustil si, lebo mozog stále nedokázal nájsť zásuvku so slušným vyjadrovaním a ani tú s empatiou. Dokonca vehementne mu od rána tvrdil, že takúto skriňu nemá ani v globálnom inventári. Bastard predajný...

- Nástup, banda. Teraz pôjdeme zhruba 5000 metrov, lebo 5 kilometrov by bolo na vás priveľa. Ste leniví ako psi...-

- Nesmiete ich urážať...- chytila sa Johanna zhrozene za ústa.

- Má pravdu. Nebudem urážať psov. Môj sused má napríklad takého hyperaktívneho, že mu skáče pod kolesá áut... Nechce si to niekto tiež skúsiť ? ...Nikto. Som si mohol myslieť. Každú radosť človeku pokazíte !... Ak má niekto ešte nejakú medzeru o správaní sa na tejto exkurzii, nech sa ozve...ja mu ju prehĺbim! – uzavrel so zdvihnutou päsťou a otočil sa tlupe chrbtom, vykročiac rázne smerom k výpadovke z mesta.

Batohy sa poodliepali zo zeme, zahrkotali ešusy a vopred potrhaný konvoj v skupinkách sa pohol tým istým smerom. S rôznymi záujmami. Hlavné je, že na dva dni vypadnú zo školy.

2.

Hľadela pred seba a snažila sa podopierať ufrfľanú Ashley. Spoza jeho vysokého batohu sa len kde-tu zdvihol prameň vlasov a zamával ostatným. Inak kráčal bez prestávky, bez spomaľovania, ignorujúc všetko a všetkých.

- Mám pocit, že vyvrátim aj vianočné pupáčky...- ledva sa nadychovala červená blondínka a zo spotenej tváre jej odfrkovali kvapky potu do prachu lesného chodníka.

- A to, čo si dávila ráno za školským klubom bolo potom čo ? – prechádzal okolo čiperný Henry a snažil sa byť vtipný.

- Sklapni zobák, krpáň ! ...a radšej pobehni za tým trpákom, čo vedie toto stádo, keď je to už tvoj kamoš a podlož mu láskavo nohu...nech ho konečne vykotí niekde do rokliny ! – zachrčala zozadu Ruby.

Ashley sa medzitým vyštverala Belle po ramene až k plecu.

- Au, tam to bolí. Vieš, ako silno ma včera držal ?! – usmiala sa zasnene Bella, ale jej kamarátka nemala momentálne zmysel ani chuť na rozoberanie trápnych dievčenských denníčkových zápiskov. Toto obdobie bolo už pár rokov za ňou, hoci bola o pár mesiacov mladšia.

- ...sa ti čudujem...- pokývala Ruby, ktorá ich práve dobehla a vypočula si poslednú vetu, hlavou a zastala oprúc sa chuderke Belle o druhé plece.– Ja by som mu takú drbla, až by sa mu všetky chlpy zježili !- dala si ruku vbok

Ashley nenápadne presunula dlaň ľavej ruky pod brucho, kde pocítila náhly kŕč.

- Nemá chlpy... – zapýrila sa Bella. – Videla som mu do výstrihu, mal rozopnutú košeľu...- pokračovala s priblblým úsmevom.

- Ty si vymletá jak pšeničná múka, cica. Už ti to musím povedať, napriek tomu, že si mi kamoška... Fakt nechápem, čo na tebe taký Gaston vidí...Teda chápem, čo vidí, ale...- radšej nepokračovala

Ashley si rozmazávala prachovú škvrnu po čele a hľadala dych.

Okolo prešiel vytiahnutý vystrihaný chalan. Nezavadil o ne ani okom.

- Sean sa tvári, že ťa nepozná. – naklonila sa k Ashley Bella.

- Sean je pasé, rozišli sme sa... – odpovedala jej sucho, ale trpko.

- To mi je ľúto...- otočila sa k nej úprimne Bella a utrela jej špinavé čelo aj líce.

- Nevieš – nerieš. Jeho tatkovi sa asi zdala málo nóbl...Pako rozmaznaný. Len nech skúsi doliezť...! Vyvesiť ich všetkých za gule do prievanu ! – kopla Ruby do skalky pod nohou a spustila reťazovú reakciu dolu svahom.

Gold sa obzrel.

- Čo je to tam dolu, dievčence ?! Kopnite trochu do vrtule, poďme, poďme...neflákam sa. Nechávate medzery, že by sa tam mohla postaviť štvorprúdovka...- nadvihol ruky a pomykal prstami. – Bella, môžeš aj mňa prísť poutierať, zlatko ! – zasmial sa a vyceril všetky zuby.

- Bože, on vie, ako sa volám...- zašepkala prekvapená.

- Mať tak tvoje starosti dievča a riaditeľkin plat ! – uzavrela Ruby, prevrátila oči a zavesená o Bellu pokračovali vo výstupe ťahajúc zelenkavú Ashley za sebou.

Zrúcanina toho sprepadeného hradu bola stále v nedohľadne.

**ŠTVRTÁ...**

_4. kapitola_

Vstup...

1.

Kopa šutrov na jednej hromade sa im nikdy predtým a asi ani potom, nezdala taká pôvabná, ako keď Gold konečne zavelil „Stáť, sme na mieste !"

S takmer sadistickým uspokojením hľadel na zúfalé ksichty svojich zverencov, spotené, vyprahnuté, s roztrasenými nohami, ako po kusoch padajú jeden vedľa druhého, neriešiac na čo, či vedľa koho.

„Chlastať do rána, stratiť mapu od domova, hulákať na celé mestečko..." vyratúval si s rukami skríženými na prsiach, pečiatkujúc každého individuálne.

Díval sa na nich. A napadla ho dilema...Aký malý rozdiel je medzi pojmom EDEN a EDEM...

- Idem kúpiť vstupenky. Zatiaľ si tu prezrite miestne rozárium hneď za hradnou priekopou v areáli pevnosti. Bývalý majiteľ bol okrem iného vášnivým pestovateľom ruží. – ukázal za seba, podoprúc cestou upachtenú Johannu, čo sa ledva statočne držala na spuchnutých nohách.

- Zavrite mu tlamu, lebo mu tie ruže napchám do rozkroku stonkou dopredu ! – zašepkala Ruby a s vypätím všetkých síl sa štvornožky doplazila do tieňa akéhosi spola zotletého stromu.

Jedna z úplne posledných sa vliekla Bella. Šla z nohy na nohu, ale zaregistroval, že jediná má úsmev na tvári, s prižmúrenými očami spokojne vdychuje teplý septembrový vzduch a kvapky potu pri korienkoch vlasov sa jej lesknú ako perličky...Senzuálna ilúzia eklektickej syntézy...Zmyslová predstava nesúrodého spojenia...Pocitová vidina protichodného zjednotenia...Vízia zmiešaného zhrnutia...Vnem rozdielneho zlúčenia...Prelud iného splynutia...Orgazmus!

„Začínam zdementievať z toho tepla"...potriasol hlavou, aby mozgu dal jasne najavo, že je ešte stále v práci, nie vykotený doma na gauči pred telkou.

- Berte si príklad z vašej krásnej spolužiačky, čo sa práve s úsmevom na perách konečne dotasila k svojej skupinke... Týmto máš u mňa malé bezvýznamné plus, zlatko. – hlesol patrične cynicky s riadnou dávkou irónie, žmurkol na ňu a tleskol spokojne dlaňami, pomädliac si ich.

Bola by sa od hanby pod zem prepadla.

- Videl svet kedy väčšieho ...- začal ktosi vetu.

- Ja by som nepokračoval, ak nechceš večer škriabať všetky zemiaky do gulášu a umývať kotlík ako bonus...- zvolal Gold ani sa neobzrúc.

2.

Keď sa vrátil, strčil Johanne do dlaní skrkvané vstupenky, nech si s nimi radí sama.

A úslužná Johanna si radí.

- Tak... nástup, detičky, zoradíme sa pekne do dvojstupu...- šemoce si pod nos žena a rozdáva lístky.

Začína pochybovať aj o jej mozgu.

Popoháňal všetkých dopredu a zámerne si počkal na Bellu, čo zase čakala, že sa pohne za ostatnými, lebo po prvotnom trapase nemala chuť ani len prejsť okolo neho.

Nemala na výber.

Keď sa aj Johanna otočila a ťažkopádne odpochodovala za znechutenými žiakmi vzájomným drganím sa presúvajúcimi k bráne, dobehol ju a stal si pred ňu.

Obranne cúvla a sklopila oči.

Natrčil jej pod tvár ruku a roztvoril dlaň.

Ležala mu na nej trojruža. Vlastne len taká malá trojružička, bez stopky, so sotva rozvitými pukmi, čo narýchlo tajne urval v hradnej záhrade.

- To...je to malé bezvýznamné plus ? – spýtala sa ticho, oči však nemala odvahu zodvihnúť.

- Nie, to je malá kompenzácia toho, ako som sa včera k tebe hnusne zachoval...- povedal potichu.. – Bola si ochotná mi pomôcť. Vážim si to...Ak budeš potrebovať pomoc ty...dlžím ti ju. – chytil jej ruku.

Chvela sa.

- Radšej ju schovaj, nerád by som, aby mi Gaston rozbil hubu. Je primladý, horkokrvný. A navyše bol by v práve, že mu lozím do revíru, musel by som ho nechať vyhrať...- trepal.

Presypal trs s kvetmi do jej dlane, pár krokov odcúval, zvrtol sa a rázne dobehol ostatných.

Až teraz zdvihla zrak.

Nedalo mu.

Obzrel sa.

Usmieval sa.

3.

Prehliadka sa zdala nekonečná, napriek tomu, že hrad bol zdevastovaný a polozrúcaný. Každý tu už beztak bol s rodičmi, babkami, dedkami, návštevami a v nižších ročníkoch. Patrilo to ku každoročnej tradícii, k akýmsi rodinným aj školským rituálom celého regiónu.

Sprievodca bol teplejší ako počasie vonku, čo jediné zaujalo aspoň časť ľudí impozantne napodobňujúc jeho pohyby a tón reči.

„Nevidel som ho ja včera obsluhovať v bare ?!"...zamyslel sa.

Z rozjímania ho vyrušila Ruby.

- Ty kokso, to je ohava. To už aj babkina drôtenka na riad je peknejšia...Ja by som o neho ani bicykel neoprela...- rozplývala sa nad portrétom bývalého pána hradu a okolia, visiacim nad krbom, dlhonohá ryšavka.

Nebol by sa nad tým pozastavil, nebyť posledného dodatku, ktorým svoj prehovor, na radosť všetkých prítomných, zabila.

- Pán profesor, poďte sa rýchlo kuknúť, šak ten chlap, či čo to je, vyzerá skoro presne ako vy! – úprimne na neho zažmurkala umelými riasami vedomá si svojej slovnej prevahy.

Ešteže pohľad nezabíja.

Ale túru mal vrátenú aj s úrokami.

- Poďme, priatelia, pozrieme si ešte mučiarničku s hladomorničkou...- piskľavo zaimprovizoval ktosi z davu na margo sprievodcu.

- Nie ste taký temný. – ozvalo sa mu za chrbtom.

Stála a hľadela do očí portrétu.

- Nie ! Som ešte temnejší ! – vychrstol, odsotil ju a zmizol na schodisku.

**Štvrtá**

Revanš

1.

Stromy provokačne nastavili chrbty dotieravému slnku a nechali ho rozpaľovať ich do biela. Aspoň tak sa to zdola zdalo žmúriacim dievčatám skloneným nad kopami zemiakov, čo tiež čakali na obielenie pred smaltovými, poobíjanými kotlíkmi, kým opačné pohlavie sa tvárilo, že postaviť stan je mentálne aj fyzicky neuveriteľne náročná úloha, zvlášť, ak promile stúpa a manuálna zručnosť ani pred požitím dopingu, respektíve tekutého návodu na zloženie, nezaznamenávala žiadne čísla v plusových hodnotách.

Stratená generácia prestával byť pojem označujúci len medzivojnovú literatúru, to mu bolo pri pohľade na pohľady zúfalo zamierené na kopy látky a kovu omotané kilometrami špagátov, vysypané z obalov, nad slnko jasné.

"Nad slnko" zostávala dôležitá veličina, mali zhruba dve hodiny na to, kým ono zalomí za obzor, potom budú spať pod holým nebom. Aspoň tí bez frajerky určite.

Henry s vyplazeným jazykom namotával na Augustove natiahnuté ruky pokrútený špagát a tváril sa maximálne dôležito. Kolíky mal pedantne rozložené jeden vedľa druhého ako vojakov. Vojakov po cvičení, špinavých, zájdených, oplieskaných dobou aj nespočetným použitím, s hlavami rozpleštenými od nárazov kameňov, čo ich tvrdo zatĺkali do ešte tvrdšej hliny.

Napriek všetkému pôsobilo to decko najinteligentnejšie, v porovnaní s oveľa staršími spolužiakmi, momentálne skúšajúcimi, ako dlho bude niektorej z báb trvať vyzliecť sa zo stanového plášťa, v ktorom sa nedobrovoľne ocitla, či sa kolíky zabodnú do najbližšieho stromu, prípadne batohu a či ich nie je fakt priveľa, že by skúsili, ako skáču žabky v jazere...

Dostal úlohu asistenta.

- Pán profesor, aj vy máte kolík ? – zaznelo od rozchechtaných zemiakov.

Držal veľký kameň a trpezlivo čakal, kým sa Henry s Augustom dohodnú, na ktorú stranu naprojektujú východ zo stanu, v prípade, ak dobre vyhodnotia predok a zadok svojho provizórneho prechodného obydlia. Po otázke ho poťažkal, ale všetky by aj tak netrafil, tak odpoveď na otázku vzdal. Hoci ju mal pripravenú..._"Jeden pre všetky, všetky na jedného..."_ Mozog zas chrápe.

Okolo prebehla rozčertená Ruby v mokrom tričku, ale nestihol zaznamenať detaily, spisovné a publikovateľné boli v jej prejave na adresu dvojnohého kotlíkového dažďa len predložky so spojkami.

Predstavu gulášu na večeru nahradili čokoládové tyčinky.

Život je otázkou priorít...len kto týmto indivíduám naznačí, že toto slovo, nie je **Ž**rádlo, **I**ndividualizmus, **V**íťazstvá v posteliach, **O**trava alkoholom, **T**ransport na AUDI či minimálne BMW?! ...už filozofoval od hladu.

2.

- Pán profesor, môžete na chvíľu ? – ozvalo sa mu nesmelo za chrbtom.

- Tušil som, že ten guláš zostane nakoniec na mne. – povzdychol si a nahodiac psí pohľad otočil sa k zdroju otázky.

Psí pohľad vystriedala trochu jemnejšia verzia zatúlaného šteňaťa túliaceho sa k hydrantu na rušnej ulici.

Stála tam Bella a žmolila si prsty rúk. Pravú hornú dvojku zaseknutú v spodnej pere.

Tu nepôjde o guláš. Ostatné iniciály pojmu „život" sa radšej nepokúšal napasovať do jej zúfalstva, ktoré nedokázala skryť.

Dobre, bude ju brať vážne. Pre tentokrát.

Odovzdal Henrymu jeho kameň, oprášil si ruky a vstal.

Pokynula mu, aby odstúpili o kúsok ďalej.

Začína to byť zaujímavé. Bolo potrebné okamžite mozgu predsunúť zoznam inštrukcií, ktoré z povahových vlastností tlmiť a ktoré vôbec nevyťahovať z depozitu... _Úsmev je v spodnej zásuvke pri okne hneď pod nervozitou, vytiahnuť len v najnutnejšom prípade, inak za výsledok firma mozog a spol. neručí._..dostal odpoveď zhora.

Nechal ju nech začne sama. Aj tak si nevedel vybrať medzi ironickou, vtipnou či cynickou otázkou, ako z nej dostať jej požiadavku. Našťastie mozog vyhodnotil situáciu neskoro a odpoveď vôbec nedodal.

Začala sama.

- Potrebujem tú vašu pomoc, čo mi ...dlžíte. Je to asi dosť vážne. – vykrivila kútik úst.

Aj to jej pristalo. _„Túto zásuvku okamžite uzamknúť pod heslo „Nepárim sa!"..._

- Tak „asi" alebo skôr „dosť" ?... Nemám čas, vidíš tú anarchiu okolo ? – ukázal si za chrbát.

- Ashley je preč...Už viac ako dve hodiny...A chalanom zmizla dvojliterka koly... Čo kolou vlastne ani nebola...– vysypala útržkovite.

- Baví ťa to bonzovať na spolužiakov ? – znechutene na ňu pozrel.

Začervenala sa. Už oľutovala, že ho vôbec oslovila, ale znovu prehodnotiac celú situáciu, iné riešenie nenašla. Našla ale odvahu prichytiť si ho za lakeť, keď sa otočil a ostentatívne odchádzal.

To zabralo... Mozog zrejme stále drichme, sketa nezodpovedná! Bude sa brániť bez jeho pomoci...

- Je mi to fuk! Spite sa ako dogy, obgrcajte navzájom, užite si ranné postopicné stavy a dúfam, že máte prezervatívy, alimenty za nikoho platiť nebudem ! Máš ešte niečo?! – naklonil sa až k jej tvári.

Neuhla.

- ...ak bude mať ešte nejaký problém, myslím Ashley, hrozí, že ju nepripustia k maturite a dokonca vylúčia zo školy. – pozrela mu rovno do očí.

- A nemal by to náhodou riešiť školský psychológ?! Ten blondiačik v okuliarikoch, čo ho minule viedol jeho dalmatín na prechádzku po areáli je na to lepšie vybavený ako ja, nemyslíš? – pokračoval cynicky.

Je odporný. Je rázny. Je nekompromisný. Je to v poriadku. Mozog je zrejme hore.

- Potrebovala by súhlas rodičov na vyšetrenie, ale tí sa to nesmú dozvedieť...- zmĺkla.

Zbystril. Ona pokračovala.

- Ashley sa práve rozišla so Seanom a bojím sa, že si v tomto stave niečo urobí... – rozprávala rýchlo očami blúdiac už radšej po okolí, lebo jeho hnedé dúhovky boli akési tvrdé.

- Požičaj jej denníček, nech sa doňho vyplače. Pribaľ pár hygienických vreckoviek a hladkaj ju po chrbátiku, to vraj upokojuje...- strácal trpezlivosť.

Uvedomil si, že napriek tomu, že je otcom a má syna... Toto obdobie žabomyších postpubertálnych malicherných vojen mu ušlo. Priznal si._ „Našťastie."_

- ...keď som jej naposledy volala, bola pri tej dračej jaskyni, okolo ktorej sme dnes prechádzali...a už rozprávala... no nesúvisle...vraj to skončí a nebude nikomu na obtiaž... – nedala sa Bella. – ...a už dve hodiny sa jej nemôžem viac dovolať... – pozrela na neho takmer prosebne.

- Čo chceš vlastne odo mňa ?! – nechápal jej tvrdohlavosť.

- Musíte ju nájsť ! Tak, aby sa Johanna nič nedozvedela, pozná sa s jej rodinou, žalovala by... a musíte ju presvedčiť, že tehotenstvom sa život nekončí a že...-

- Čože ?! – až teraz sa prebral. – Ashley je... – na čele sa mu zjavili kolmé vrásky.

- Prosím, je to priateľka, musíme jej pomôcť. Ona je fakt správna baba, ona si dokonca chodí privyrábať do jednej práčovne, aby príliš nezaťažovala rodinu, preto má tak veľa vymeškaných hodín, ale toto je už na ňu asi veľa... Keby prasklo, že na výlete bola opitá, vzdialila sa sama od skupiny a navyše ...ten jej stav...Regina ju vyrazí zo školy !... Pravda jej pomôžete?!...prosím... – pristúpila ešte o krok, narušiac jeho intímnu zónu odhodlaná nevzdať sa a vytrvať, kým nepovie „áno".

Zaboril si ruku do vlasov. Ešte raz pozrel do jej očí, už naplnených slzami a všetky rozumné dôvody na odmietnutie žiadosti vzdal a mozgu poslal ono zamietnutie prvou triedou.

- Vráť sa k zemiakom. Zabezpečím si aliby a vyrazím za ňou. – zdvihol povzbudivo kútik úst.

- Pôjdem s vami ! – vrátila mu povzbudenie.

- Už len to by mi chýbalo k radosti ! – zatiahol ironicky. – Práš k tým sprepadeným krumpliam a nikomu nič viac nehovor, kým sa s Ashley nevrátime! Jasné?! – zotrel ju tvrdo.


End file.
